One of the most persistent and troublesome problems arising during modern fabric laundering operations is the tendency of some colored fabrics to release dye into the laundering solutions. The dye is then transferred onto other fabrics being washed therewith. Another problem is the undesired removal of dyes, causing the premature fading of the fabric, thereby reducing the fabric aesthetic qualities.
An additional problem arising during modern fabric laundering operations is the tendency of soil in the wash water depositing on cleaned fabrics. This is especially evident in low water laundering operations.
One way of overcoming the first problem would be to complex or adsorb the fugitive dyes washed out of dyed fabrics before they have the opportunity to become attached to other articles in the wash. This is termed anti-dye transfer. A solution to the second problem would be to minimize or prevent the desorption of dyes from the fabric during the laundering process. This is termed color protection. A solution to the third problem would be to complex or adsorb the soil in the wash water before it can deposit on cleaned articles in the wash. This is termed anti-redeposition.
Polymers have been used in detergent compositions to inhibit dye transfer. One type of such polymers are N-vinylimidazole homo- and copolymers. Examples of said polymers are described in DE 2 814 287-A which describes detergent compositions containing N-vinyl imidazole homo- or copolymer in combination with anionic and/or nonionic surfactants and other detergent ingredients. EP 372 291 describes a process for washing discoloration-sensitive textiles. The wash liquor contains anionic/nonionic surfactants and water soluble polymers, for example, copolymers N-vinylimidazole, N-vinyloxazolidone or N-vinylpyrrolidone. EP 327 927 describes a granular detergent additive comprising water-soluble polymeric compounds based on N-vinylpyrrolidone and/or N-vinylimidazole and/or N-vinyloxazolidone and cationic compounds. DE 4027832-A describes electrolyte-free liquid detergent compositions comprising zeolite A, nonionic surfactants and dye transfer inhibiting polymers. The dye transfer inhibiting polymers are homo- and copolymers selected from N-vinylpyrrolidone and/or N-vinylimidazole and/or N-vinyloxazolidone.
Biguanidine polymers have been successfully employed in a variety of applications. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,260,385 describes biguanidine polymers containing a multiplicity of biguanide groups for use as a germicide or antimicrobial. U.S. Pat. No. 3,909,200 describes corrosion inhibitors formed by reacting guanidine-type compounds with polyamines.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,698,476 describes a laundry article containing a dye transfer inhibitor and dye absorber. The laundry article provides a support matrix for introducing the dye transfer inhibitor and dye absorber into the wash liquor. The dye absorber maintains a relational association with the support matrix in the wash liquor, and the dye transfer inhibitor is released from the support matrix to the wash liquor.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/146,873 describes functionalized polyamines which are used in detergent compositions as anti-dye transfer and color protection agents.